warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Operación: Frente criótico
centre|thumb|660x660px Operación: Frente criótico es un evento introducido en la como el inicio de un nuevo tipo de misión que reemplazará a todas las misiones de supervivencia que se realicen en un conjunto de fichas terrestres (misiones de supervivencia no en el espacio). Comenzó el miércoles 27 de agosto y termina el miércoles 3 de septiembre a las 12 PM EDT. En este caso, se le instruye al Tenno que siga la información que proporciona Lotus para localizar artefactos ocultos bajo tierra. Qué va a necesitar hacer *¡Juega a las nuevas misiones de Excavación ! *La ubicación de un 'Dispositivo de escaneo' aparecerá en su minimapa para que la ubique. *Collect Power Cells dropped by special Portador de energía enemies, and bring them to the Scanner to activate it and keep it powered. You can track your Scanner’s power in the map on your HUD. If it reaches 0%, the process will stall until power is restored. *Defend the Scanner as it searches for a dig site. It does not have a life pool, but does require constant power. Once the Scanner has found a site, it will appear on your map as an objective waypoint. Proceed to that location to find an Excavator that is digging for artifacts. *Take caution! Enemy waves will attempt to destroy the Excavator, and you must defend it. The Excavator will also continue to lose power. As with the Scanner, you must collect Power Cells to keep it activated. *Once the Excavator has uncovered the artifact, you may choose to Extract from the operation or wait for another Scanner and repeat the process. *There are three available Tilesets for this Operation. **Tierra (Automatically unlocked as first mission of the event). **Fobos (Unlocks at a personal best of 500 score). **Europa's new Planeta helado Corpus tileset (Unlocks at a personal best of 1000 score). :Note: Each player must unlock each mission with their own personal best score. One player cannot taxi another to missions which both have not unlocked via their personal bests for this event What You Need to Know *If the Excavator is destroyed before it recovers an item, the mission is a failure. *This Operation introduces Criótica, a new resource that will only be available in the Excavation game mode. *At each of the point levels below and you’ll unlock a new Tileset in the Operation. It's your choice – continue to dig on Earth or take your efforts to these new areas. Note that each new Tileset will hold more difficult enemies but will provide the opportunity to earn points faster. Recompensas Cuando un temporizador excavadora llegue a cero, usted recibirá una cantidad de Criótica basado en qué planeta que está en (100 para la Tierra, 200 para Fobos, 300 para Europa). Usted recibirá una cantidad parcial de Criótica (no el máximo para el planeta) en caso de una excavadora se destruye antes de su cronómetro llega a cero.A cuanto más Criótica usted gana, mejor será la recompensa - lo cavar en! Note: The basis for the rewards is your best score in one single run. Notas, consejos, y trucos *1% of energy is enough to operate for 1 full second, for any given structure. **This means that once the % of energy is greater than the number of seconds until the structure completes its task, any further energy used on the structure will be wasted. **Since the scanner never goes away and is constantly in use, energy will never be wasted on it. *It takes 25% power (1 and 1/4th Célula de energías) to scan new excavation site. With 100% power (5 Célula de energías) it is enough to scan for 4 different sites. **The scanner can only collect energy while it is active. **An effective way to circumvent this is to drop off energy capsules next to the scanner while it is not active and immediately pick them up to fill up its energy for a while. *It takes exactly 2 and half Célula de energías to completely fill an excavator; each Célula de energía gives 20%, and each excavator starts at 50%. *Drop energy capsules on or near known extractor spawn points in anticipation of their spawns to prevent needing to run back and forth after the extractor has already spawned. *Level of enemies, as of now does not change with planet, but increase in level as time goes on, making enemies on Europa generally lower during the mission as the cryotic gain is faster. *Each planet will give out more points per successful excavation depending on difficulty: Earth will give 100 per extract, Phobos 200, and Europa 300. As the scaling of enemies are similar among all listed planets, it is easier to acquire points faster on Europa due to needing less excavations for the same amount of points. *It is recommended that you take a Frost with snow globe to the mission because at higher levels, the enemy can destroy your excavator within few seconds. *The event provides only half the Criótica extracted upon mission completion to the player due to its lore. Curiosidades *The point of obtaining Criótica, apparently, is to better preserve the "Martian Oasis Jellyfish" during transport, according to the 'Mystery Associate' when obtaining the Diseño de Glaxion Polar skin. *It had been speculated that Derf Anyo is a possible choice for whom the mystery associate could be, due to him being a 'big fan' of the Tenno. The mystery associate has since been revealed to be a character named Baro Ki'Teer, who was first mentioned by name in the lore introduction for Operación: Colapso del portal as the one who provided the Archwing datamass to the Tenno. *Humorously, the Portador de energía Grineer enemies do not seem to be that needed for the enemy faction, as they don't seem to have to power anything themselves. *The equipment seems to be dropped in from orbit in space above the planet, seemingly not slowing down until crashing into the surface unscathed. **The equipment also appears to possess enough energy to penetrate through solid ground to reach underground caverns. en:Operation: Cryotic Front